Invaders Do Sing!
by Invader Cet
Summary: The IZ cast is being forced... Er... Voluntarily made to sing for us! You vote for the winner! Was adopted and was too lazy to copy and paste the original.


**Cet: Welcome! This is Invader's Do Sing! I am your NEW host, Cet!**

*Assortment of claps and whoops ensues* Now, the IZ cast! * Pulls away a curtain*

Dib: Is Doom here?

Cet: No, unfortunately. She gave up on it. But, I'm continuing the madness ! So, here we go! Dib gets to sing first! *Fangirl screams* He'll sing... Unwell by The Matchbox 20!

Dib:All day

Staring at the ceiling

Making friends with shadows on my wall

All night

Hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on

I'm feeling like I'm headed for a

Breakdown

I don't know why

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know, right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Me

Talking to myself in public

Dodging glances on the train

I know

I know they've all been talking 'bout me

I can hear them whisper

And it makes me think there must be something wrong

With me

Out of all the hours thinking

Somehow

I've lost my mind

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know, right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

I been talking in my sleep

Pretty soon they'll come to get me

Yeah, they're taking me away

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know, right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired

I know, right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

Hey, how I used to be

How I used to be, yeah

Well I'm just a little unwell

How I used to be

How I used to be

Cet: Woo! That rocked! Alright, now we have Zim, with Awoken by WoodenToaster!

Zim: * Deep breath*

Iggins: WAIT! Tak, I like you.

Tak: Why do I want to kill you?

Cet: NOW Zim with Awoken.

Zim: What cause have I to feel glad?

I've built my life on judgement and causing pain.

I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.

Now everything that I've had

and everything I've known have been thrown away.

And with time I've come to find this isn't my home.

I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.

The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.

Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,

now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.

I tried my best to block out the screams,

but they're haunting me in my dreams.

Please break my shackles,

I want it to stop.

I man these wretched machines.

Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain.

Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality.

But life is not as it seems.

Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?

I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away.

I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.

The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.

Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,

now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.

I tried my best to block out the screams,

but they're haunting me in my dreams.

Please break my shackles,

I want it to stop.

I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.

The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.

Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,

now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.

I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do.

I break those around me, those spared are very few.

But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue.

Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you.

I tried my best to block out the screams,

but they're haunting me in my dreams.

Please break my shackles,

I want it to stop.

Cet: That was awesome! Now you shall vote in either the form of a review or PM. The time for choosing is now!

GIR: Weee- hooo!


End file.
